


Welcome to Hotel Popstar!

by AshleyTehGhost



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Also first fanfic on this site, Dark Meta Knight is a jerk, First Kirby fanfic, I feel bad for Shadow Kirby, Implied abuse, Maybe a GC section, Multi, Shadow Dedede is dededead inside, hotel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTehGhost/pseuds/AshleyTehGhost
Summary: Such a lovely place!To celebrate the ten year anniversary of Kirby and Dedede not hating each other, they build a hotel!Warning: I have no conflict ideas so we're just doin this I guess





	Welcome to Hotel Popstar!

The crowd murmured amongst themselves. There was clearly something big in front of them, but because of a big red cloth covering it, they couldn't see what it was. They wondered what it could be, until a familiar pink puffball came up.

"As you all know, today marks the tenth anniversary of the day King Dedede and I put aside our differences. To celebrate, we built Dreamland their very own-"

Dedede tore off the gigantic red cloth, revealing a...

"Hotel!"

Now Dedede spoke. "We got a game room, a pool, a library, and more in this here hotel!" And with that, he opened the doors and everyone burst inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow I'm not prepared! I have a little bit of story idea, but when I'm done with that, I'll take suggestions for plot. But cute, happy plot. And comedic plot. I don't wanna be sad.


End file.
